


Dean and Sam's Christmas 2016

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Dean Winchester Cooks, Eggnog, Family Reunion, Gen, John's Journal, Michael Out of Hell, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: PG-13No Smut, Some Angst, Family ReunionTHIS IS NOT WINCESTDean cooks Christmas dinner for family in the bunker. Only expecting mom (Mary) and Cas as guests. Place is decorated and they even have a tree. They never expect the guest who shows up for dinner this year!





	

Sam and Dean are enjoying Christmas together in the bunker.

Dean actually has a ham cooking along with yams and green beans.

He had Sam help him make pies...yes several different kinds.

They take a break to enjoy the lights of the tree they trimmed with Cas the night before.

They are expecting Cas and Mary in a few hours.

DEAN: Pass the eggnog Sammy. Here's to dad. Wish he was here.

SAM: We're forgetting someone.

DEAN: Mom's on the way. Cas said he'll be here...I'm not expecting anyone else. Are you?

Sam looks at Dean thinking hard when he suddenly remembers. Sam's face gets that sad puppy dog look.

DEAN: What?

SAM: We forgot about Adam.

DEAN: (whispering under his breath) Son of a bitch.

Dean sets his eggnog down and reaches for the whiskey.

Sam just shakes his head and places his glass of eggnog next to the glass Dean is pouring whiskey into. Dean pours some in Sam's.

DEAN: Why'd you bring him up? There's nothing we can do. You know this. (He rubs his face with one hand as he says a silent prayer for Adam.)

SAM: If we can somehow contact Chuck...

DEAN: Sam, if Chuck wanted Michael and Adam freed, he'd have done it.

Both men silently ponder things. Sam raises his glass.

SAM: To Adam.

DEAN: Our brother Adam.

Cas suddenly appears in the bunker with a stunned look on his face. Like he's seen a ghost. Dean is first to respond.

DEAN: What is it Cas? Armageddon part 2? Leviathan got loose? What?

CAS: (Takes a deep breath) I've just spoke with my brother Michael. I don't know how, but he's free. He! he's out of the cage. (Cas runs his hands through his hair as he stands there in shock.) He's in your brother's body.

Both Sam and Dean stop breathing. Sam takes a breath to speak.

SAM: What?

CAS: Adam is still alive and Michael is using him as a vessel.

DEAN: Adam's done enough for... (He was about to lose his temper. He pulls it all back in and clears his throat.) Adam has served the Lord long enough. A month is 10 years in that hole. He's been down there damn near 7 years Cas. (Dean looks at Sam)

SAM: (Sam shallows hard as he rubs his arms thinking about the flames and torture he endured. His voice cracks as he speaks.) 840 years. 7 years is 840 years in Hell. It's not quite 7 years...(Dean gives Sam a look. Sam shuts up.)

Both men set the eggnog down and Dean pours tumblers full of whiskey for him and Sam. They each down 2 fingers quick then refill their glasses. Cas stands there a moment before speaking.

CAS: Adam's experience in the cage would be different from Sam's. Adam was protected the whole time by Michael. He's the strongest and most powerful Archangel. Lucifer is strong and can battle Michael. Sam may have witnessed some fighting in the cage.

SAM: Actually no. Lucifer was having too much satisfaction in getting vengeance on me for jumping in the hole. If Michael tried to interfere, Lucifer hurt Adam. I begged Michael to back off for Adam's sake. (Sam takes a big swig from his glass.) Michael and Adam were on their side of the cage. I was in Hell on my side.

Sam downs his glass, sets it down then buries his head in his hands as memories begin to make him uneasy. Dean places a comforting hand on his shoulder. The bunker door opens with a loud creak. Everyone looks up.

MARY: Merry Christmas everyone!

SAM/DEAN/CAS: Merry Christmas!

Mary makes her way down the steps when suddenly John Winchester appears next to Castiel. Everyone pulls a weapon except Cas. Cas raises his hands trying to calm everyone.

CAS: IT'S OKAY! It's Michael.

MARY: (Walking slowly toward the angels. She trembles and whispers in a small voice.) John?

MICHAEL: No Mary. John agreed to let me use his vessel. Adam deserved to be at peace in Heaven.

DEAN: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! MY DAD DOES TOO YOU SON OF A BITCH!

If Michael was in anyone that wasn't family, Dean would have shot him on principle. Michael tries to confront Dean, but Cas stops him.

CAS: Why are you here Michael?

MICHAEL: John wanted to be with his family for Christmas. It was the condition of him agreeing to being my vessel. So, I'm going to let John have control till midnight.

Michael's eyes glow blue for a moment then John's face has a bit of confusion until he sees Mary.

JOHN: Mary? Oh God is that really you?

Mary can't breathe let alone speak. She runs into his arms and they kiss a real lover's kiss. Sam, Dean and Cas all smile as the look away in different directions. After a few moments Mary and John come back down to earth. John takes a look at Sam and Dean. They literally run up into his embrace. Everyone has tears in their eyes.

DEAN: It's good to see you.

SAM: We've missed you dad.

JOHN: Every time I see you boys you look older. Especially you Dean. I know it's been tough.

Dean just nods with a grin. He then grabs hold of Cas' arm and he almost trips.

DEAN: Dad, this is Cas...Castiel. He's an angel. (Dean looks at Cas) Cas meet my old man, John Winchester.

CAS: (They shake hands) I've heard a lot about you. It's not everyday a father and his sons escape Hell.

JOHN: (Eyes wide) Sons?  
(Dean tries to stop Cas, but why. John's going to find out anyway.)

CAS: Yes. Dean went to Hell when he saved Sam's life. Quite like you did saving Dean's. I was ordered by God to pull Dean out of Purdition. That's how we met. Sam is Lucifer's true vessel. Lucifer went into Sam and Sam jumped into the cage with Michael in Adam as a vessel. This cage is in the pit of Hell. I went into the cage to pull Sam out. (Cas looks down remembering how he messed up leaving part of Sam's soul.) Anyway. Long story short, both your sons are here and perfectly fine. No marks or addictions to speak of.

Cas turns seeing Sam and Dean's annoyance with him. He has no idea why.

JOHN: Mary, you died. How are you back?

MARY: Dean says God has a sister who granted him an unspoken wish.

JOHN: Sister?

Dean disappears into the kitchen to check on the food. He smiles to himself as he remembers the wish he had while captured by the Djinn. Well, it sort of came true. He has his family back for Christmas. Ok, not 100%. Sam doesn't have Jesse and he doesn't have Lisa and Ben, but he's got his parents for one glorious night.

Mary comes in behind Dean.

MARY: Need any help?

DEAN: Sure. Let's set the table.

All smiles as the family gathers around the table for food and merriment.

No one wants the night to end.

Gifts are exchanged.

John thumbs through his journal as everyone opens gifts. He reads stories of what his boys have been through. Mary has put pieces of paper in the journal to mark certain pages. Key events such as: Crossroad demons, werewolf Madison, Road House fire, Pamela's death, Ellen and Jo's death, 4 Horseman, the Leviathan and Bobby's death, Mark of Cain and so forth.

Soon John's crying. He closes the journal and throws it.

Everyone jumps. The room goes silent.

John looks at Mary then at the boys.

JOHN: (pointing at himself and Mary) We didn't want this for you. I was a mechanic. Your mom was a house wife. We were suppose to be a normal fucking family! (He takes a deep breath) Yeah, I hunted that yellow eyed sonofabitch. Once we got him it was suppose to be over boys! (He looks at them both)

DEAN: Saving People. Hunting things. It's what we're good at. It's what we do. You think either of us can go do a Joe job after what we've been through? What we've seen? What we've done?

Sam grabs Dean's shirt by the arm and tugs. He points at the clock.

SAM: We got 15 minutes left with dad. Let's not fight.

Sam looks over at John and he's already holding Mary who's crying.

Dean feels like an ass, but knows it's dad that started it. Amazingly, Sam's usually the one fighting with dad. Not tonight though.

Sam hugs his dad tight.

SAM: I'm sorry we fought all the time. You were only trying to protect me and I get that now. I should have listened. I'm sorry.

JOHN: I'm proud of you Sammy. You're the smartest one here. Stay that way. From what I've read, heard and seen of you my son, you're amazing and heroic. I'm a lucky father. (They hug again)

DEAN: Well, this is a better goodbye. Maybe we'll see each other again soon.

JOHN: I hope not. You, like your brother, are one brave man. I'm proud of you. I put so much on you and you kept going. Even after I died, you never stopped protecting Sammy. Here's a new directive: Take care of Dean. Sam can handle Sam. You look out for Dean now.

DEAN: (He grins and nods once) Yes sir.

JOHN: Don't you "yes sir" me. Come here.

John reaches for Dean and hugs him tight. A big man hug. Dean embraces his dad with tears.

John is facing Sam when a flash of blue light hits John's eyes.

Suddenly John's embrace falls away. Dean let's go and John steps back.

Sam steps up to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder. Mary rushes to Dean's side. Cas suddenly appears.

DEAN: Michael.

MICHAEL: Hello Dean.


End file.
